Donald Allen North
The Coeur d'Alene Killer The CDA Killer The Metro Atlanta Strangler Alexander Bishops Jeffrey Bundy |Row 3 title = Gender |Row 3 info = Male |Row 4 title = Birth Date |Row 4 info = May 27, 1973 |Row 5 title = Family |Row 5 info = Travis Fallbrooks Martha Fallbrooks Russell Fallbrooks Cassie Fallbrooks Blake North Hannah North Otto North Melinda North Mason North Helen North George North Irina North Frederick North Johanna North |Row 6 title = Occupation |Row 6 info = Park ranger Plumber |Row 7 title = Pathology |Row 7 info = Serial Killer Serial Rapist Family Annihilator Spree Killer |Row 8 title = Modus Operandi |Row 8 info = Varied |Row 9 title = Status |Row 9 info = Deceased |Row 10 title = Portrayed By |Row 10 info = Rory Cochrane }} "What can I say? I love a good chase." Donald Allen North was a serial killer and rapist known for escaping from prison multiple times and going on killing sprees. Background North was born as Donald Allen Fallbrooks in Chesapeake, Virginia. His alcoholic father Travis was physically and emotionally abusive towards all three of his children, especially North, while their mother Martha ignored the abuse. According to North, he would often try to hide from Travis during one of his drunken rages, but Travis would always somehow find him. Eventually, on his thirteenth birthday, North killed his entire family by burning the house down. The fire was written up as the result of faulty wiring, and North was put into foster care. He was adopted by Blake and Hannah North, members of the wealthy North family, who lived in Coeur d'Alene. North grew up exhibiting a number of psychopathic traits, such as setting fires and killing small animals, but the Norths ignored it, believing it was his way of letting out his grief for his family. As an adult, his adoptive parents died, leaving a sizable portion of their wealth to him. North became a ranger with the Heyburn State Park, near Lake Coeur d'Alene. In 1995, he took advantage of his job to start killing women and teenage girls. He would do so by raping and stabbing them to death, then dumping their bodies in Lake Coeur d'Alene. The murders garnered widespread fear and panic in the city, leading him to be known as the "Coeur d'Alene Killer", or simply the "CDA Killer". After killing sixteen victims, North was finally apprehended on the night November 12, 1998, by the BAU, which was led by Jason Gideon at the time. At the time, he was about to kill a seventeenth victim, but she was rescued. However, while at the local jail, he took advantage of a restroom visit to slip out of his handcuffs using lip balm. After killing a police officer and stealing his gun, North escaped the jail and went on a killing spree, murdering three more people before being recaptured after a standoff. After being tried and found guilty on all counts, North was imprisoned at Idaho Maximum Security Institution. In 2005, he and two other inmates managed to escape from the prison through a ventilation duct. Luke Alvez and the rest of the FBI's Fugitive Task Force were assigned to recapture the escaped convicts; it was Alvez's first case on the Fugitive Task Force. Though North's accomplices were recaptured within days, North himself remained at large for a month, during which he managed to kill seven women before his recapture. Known Victims *May 27, 1986, Chesapeake, Virginia: The Fallbrooks family **Travis Fallbrooks **Martha Fallbrooks **Russell Fallbrooks **Cassie Fallbrooks *Unspecified dates from 1995 to 1998, Coeur d'Alene, Idaho : **Lynette Reyes **Renee Webb **Mary Daniels **Claire Nash **Amanda Parsons **Danielle Holloway **Brandy Bates **Crystal Lloyd **Carrie Blake **Lindsey Allen **Tanya Dawson **Grace Sims **Annie Fowler **Robyn Mills **Ora Davis **Terry Flores *November 12-13, 1998, Coeur d'Alene, Idaho: **Unnamed woman **Officer Jorge Alvarez **Ian Jenkins **The apartment standoff: ***Linda Ball ***Priscilla Collins ***Four unnamed women *July-August 2005: **Boise, Idaho: Kathy Reeves **Salt Lake City, Utah: Lana Burns **Colorado Springs, Colorado: Daisy Kim **Albuquerque, New Mexico: Edith Estrada **Dallas, Texas: Martha Murphy **Little Rock, Arkansas: Lillie Flowers **Nashville, Tennessee: Jeannie Gardner Category:Criminal Minds Characters Category:Criminals